Le bang qui changea l'histoire
by Mimimoon
Summary: <html><head></head>En parallèle avec D'espoir et de patience. Leur date approchait, le temps filait, tout avait changé. Fixant le bâtonnet de plastique qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, Brennan se demandait pour la dixième fois ce qu'elle allait faire. Spoilers 6.22 et 6.23.</html>
1. BANG!

**Résumé : **En parallèle avec _D'espoir et de patience_, leur date approchait, le temps filait, tout avait changé. Fixant le bâtonnet de plastique qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, Brennan se demanda pour la dixième fois ce qu'elle allait faire. Spoilers 6.22 et 6.23.

**NA **J'ai écrit cette histoire à plusieurs chapitres à partir des spoilers et des **spéculations **de 6.22 et 6.23. Les spoilers officiels incluent la partie du sniper, Brennan qui dort chez Booth et l'accouchement d'Angela. Le reste n'est que spéculation. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Disclaimers **: Dois-je vraiment dire que Bones ne m'appartient pas? Ok. Si Bones m'appartenait, Hannah ne serait restée que dans le monde de la fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Enfermée dans sa salle de bain privée de son bureau de l'institut Jefferson, le docteur Temperence Brennan fixait le bâtonnet de plastique qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Sentant la panique s'emparer de tout son être, le petit symbole d'addition semblant la lorgner comme pour se moquer d'elle, elle laissa s'échapper une larme qui tombait du coin de son œil, se traçait un chemin à travers sa joue et glissait le long de sa mâchoire pour mouiller son haut qu'elle avait mis à la hâte ce matin-là, inquiète d'arriver en retard.<p>

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique. La panique qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt dans la matinée, craignant d'être en retard et ainsi de révéler son secret lui paraissait maintenant plutôt grotesque et la querelle qui s'en était suivi avec Booth, insignifiante.

Booth… Tout tournait toujours autour de lui.

Elle sourit en se souvenant de son accoutrement ridicule qu'il avait choisi de porter pour leur plus récente enquête. Elle doutait qu'une personne puisse être assez stupide pour porter ce genre de vêtement. Il lui avait répondu qu'un homme assez idiot pour s'habiller ainsi était définitivement capable de meurtre. Il avait eu raison.

Qu'allait-elle lui dire? Qu'allait-elle faire? Assise seule, sur sa toilette de l'institut Jefferson, se sentant plus que jamais vulnérable, elle fixait le test de grossesse positif qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire.

Il avait été évident, lorsqu'elle avait fait brûler son vœu peu de temps après le blizzard qui les avait faits prisonniers Booth et elle, que les choses avaient changé entre les deux. Une promesse avait été faite; il ne restait seulement qu'à la tenir.

Pourtant, rien n'avait réellement changé entre les deux, en tout cas en apparence. Évidemment la promesse faite se sentait dans l'air, il y avait un léger flirte, quelques allusions, quelques semi-tests, une pointe de jalousie çà et là, mais rien ne laissait présager la tempête qui allait s'abattre sur eux. Et comme tout dans leur relation, tout avait commencé avec un bang.

Il était entré dans l'auditorium où elle avait donné une conférence et BANG, il avait compris qu'elle serait une personne important de sa vie, probablement LA personne importante dans sa vie.

Ils buvaient de la Téquila ensemble et BANG, une étincelle et ils avaient presque pris feu.

Un commentaire de Sweets et BANG, il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie.

Une enquête qui la touchait un peu trop personnellement et BANG, elle avait compris ses erreurs et ses sentiments.

Un autre commentaire de Sweets et BANG, il avait fait la deuxième plus grande erreur de sa vie.

Le jeune Vincent Nigel-Murray était monté sur la plateforme médico-légale où ils entouraient tous la dernière victime de l'affaire Jacob Broadsky et BANG, tout allait changer à jamais entre les deux.

Booth avait supplié Brennan, lorsqu'une personne avait été découverte vraisemblablement assassinée à son domicile par un tireur d'élite, probablement Broasky, puis dévorée par son propre chien, de rester en sûreté dans le labo pour la durée de l'enquête. On avait trouvé des preuves que Max Keenan et elle pourraient être des cibles potentielles du tireur et comme Broadsky tenait Booth responsable pour la mort de son amie, l'agent craignait avec raison que sa Bones soit la prochaine dans la ligne de mire de son ancien collègue.

Il voulait discuter avec elle des derniers développements de l'enquête. Suivi de près par la jeune agente qu'on lui avait assignée, il avait grimpé les marches de la plateforme médico-légale de l'institut. Il n'avait pas atteint le sommet des escaliers qu'il croisa le regard froid de sa partenaire, clairement irritée par sa décision de la garder dans le labo. Tentant de ravaler sa salive devant son intimidante coéquipière, il sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

« Bones, comment allez-vous ce matin?

- Étant donné que je fais le travail d'un interne, je me sens frustrée du rôle que vous me faites jouer. Je crois que je n'aime pas beaucoup être mise en coin.

- En touche, Bones, on dit 'mise en touche'.

- De toute façon, je me sens diminuée et je n'apprécie pas du tout.

- Bones, je vous préfère frustrée et diminuée que morte, dit-il avec une douceur un peu déconcertante pour Brennan qui tentait de rester en colère contre lui. Alors, continua-t-il en se tapant dans les mains, qu'avez-vous pour moi?

- Angela est en train d'analyser la balle et la trajectoire. Ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant est que la balle est entrée entre la troisième et la quatrième côte, est sortie entre la cinquième et sixième côte et a frôlé l'omoplate.

- Elle a traversé le cœur, avait-il mentionné avec toute son expertise.

- La mort a été instantanée.

- Docteur Brennan, avait crié Vincent Nigel-Murray en montant les marches de la plateforme médico-légale et poussant légèrement Booth au passage, vous devez voir cel… »

BANG!

Une détonation. Le bruit de verre brisé. Quelques étincelles. Le cri d'une femme. Le poids mort d'un homme costaud s'abattant sur elle.

_À suivre…_


	2. Trauma

BANG!

Une détonation. Le bruit de verre brisé. Le cri d'une femme. Le poids mort d'un homme costaud s'abattant sur elle.

Une voix, une simple voix, une voix réconfortante qui lui demandait si elle allait bien.

« Bones, vous allez bien? Bones, parlez-moi. Bones! »

Elle avait la tête tournée vers la gauche et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard vide de son stagiaire qui était étendu face contre terre, dans une mare de sang.

« BONES! » Avait hurlé Booth d'une voix teintée de frayeur. Elle leva son regard vers lui, puis le poussa de toutes ses forces, tentant de se défaire de son étreinte pour tenter de sauver le jeune qui était étendu sans vie derrière la table d'examen. Avec une vitesse que peu de gens avait vu chez elle, elle le retourna et appuya ses deux mains nues sur la veste de son jeune assistant à la hauteur de la poitrine.

« Cam, hurla-t-elle. Cam! Vite, grouillez-vous! Booth, appelez une ambulance.

- Bones, Bones, disait Booth en tentant de capter son attention. Il est trop tard.

- Non, CAM!

- Bones, il est mort.

- Broadsky…

- Il est déjà parti ».

Lorsque Cam ferait l'autopsie, elle révélerait que la balle avait transpercé le cœur pour se loger dans un écran d'ordinateur. La mort avait été instantanée, le jeune homme n'avait pas souffert.

Alors que des officiers du FBI analysaient la scène à la recherche de traces de sang ou de quelconque autre preuve qui pourrait condamner Broadsky, l'équipe se tenait dans le bureau d'Angela. Sweet était venu en renfort pour donner un peu de réconfort à l'équipe qui en avait définitivement besoin. Angela entre une crise de larme et un excès de colère travaillait sur l'analyse de la trajectoire de la balle, Hodgins se tenait à ses côtés sachant pertinemment bien que sa femme aurait à un moment ou à un autre besoin de son épaule pour pleurer et Camille aidait à la reconstitution avec les preuves qu'elle avait trouvées lors de l'autopsie. Tant qu'à Booth et Brennan, ils étaient immobiles assis sur le sofa de leur amie, tentant du mieux possible dans les circonstances de retrouver un semblant de sang froid.

« Tout est de ma faute, avait dit soudain Booth rongé par la culpabilité.

- Booth, avait dit Brennan en mettant une main sur son épaule, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Si j'avais tiré sur Broadsky quand j'en avais l'occasion, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir!

- J'aurais dû le savoir.

- Il était votre ami.

- Tout un jugement pour un officier du FBI! Ne tirez pas sur les tueurs s'ils sont vos amis?

- Booth, avait interrompu Sweet. Je comprends que vous viviez présentement un grand sentiment de culpabilité, mais je crois que tout le monde dans cette pièce s'entend pour dire que vous n'avez absolument rien à voir avec la mort de Vincent.

- Euhm… Sweet? Demanda Angela en se retournant.

- Quoi?

- Quoi? Demanda Booth en même temps.

- Je vais vous faire voir la reconstitution de la scène. Lorsqu'on monte la vidéo, on voit clairement que Vincent était la cible, mais lorsqu'on l'enlève de la scène… »

L'image montrait la trajectoire de la balle qui avait atteint Vincent au cœur pointée directement vers l'abdomen de Booth.

« La balle t'aurait tué, mais très lentement, Seeley, avait dit Cam. Tu aurais probablement souffert le martyr et personne n'aurait rien pu faire pour te sauver ».

Il avait compris à ce moment qu'il était ciblé, qu'il serait mort, que Broasky voulait sa peau. Il baissa le regard et hocha non de la tête. Ça suffisait, tout devait arrêter là maintenant avant que ce fou furieux ne le tue lui, Bones ou Parker.

Il se leva, sortit son téléphone.

« Vous, restez ici, dit-il en pointant le reste de l'équipe, le labo est probablement l'endroit le plus sécuritaire pour vous dorénavant. Vous, continua-t-il en se retournant vers Brennan, vous me suivez. Il n'est pas question que vous me quittiez des yeux, pas même une seconde ».

Il entraîna Bones dans son sillage, il était désormais impossible de l'arrêter. Il demanda qu'on sécurise son appartement et une escorte pour les y amener, Bones et lui. Il envoya la photo de Broasky dans tous les départements de police, de douanes, de port, d'agence de sécurité; même les médias avaient la photo de Broadsky en ouverture de bulletin de nouvelles.

Son appartement était maintenant une forteresse. Il savait que Broadsky allait tenter de lui tendre un piège, mais pour l'instant, sa Bones et lui étaient mieux protégés que le président lui-même.

« J'ai un sentiment mixte face à cette situation, avait dit Brennan en s'assoyant, loin d'une fenêtre comme l'avait supplié Booth.

- Comment ça?

- Je suis contente que vous ayez pris toutes ces précautions pour me protéger, mais je me sens en même temps démunie face à cette situation. Ce n'est pas un sentiment avec lequel je suis habituée de vivre ou avec lequel je suis à l'aise.

- Voulez-vous une bière? Peut-être ça vous aidera?

- Non, je crois simplement que je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Il y a une brosse à dents neuve dans la pharmacie ».

Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain de Booth et prit quelques secondes pour prendre une bonne respiration. Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'une eau glacée qui semblait compartimenter les émotions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à vivre présentement. Elle avait vu mourir aujourd'hui un des jeunes hommes les plus brillants, drôles et intelligents qu'elle avait rencontrés dans sa vie. Elle avait fixé ses yeux sans vie, elle a pressé ses mains contre sa poitrine sanglante, elle avait senti son cœur qui avait cessé de battre.

Puis, la révélation d'Angela la frappa au visage. La balle était destinée à Booth. Booth aurait dû mourir à la place de Vincent, c'est ce que Broadsky avait prévu. Ça aurait pu être le regard sans vie de Booth qu'elle aurait pu croiser. Ça aurait pu être sa poitrine et son sang qu'elle aurait pressé, ça aurait pu être son cœur qu'elle aurait senti cesser de battre… Booth.

L'horreur de ce concept la fit paniquer un instant, l'air ne semblait pas pénétré dans ses poumons, les larmes montaient dans ses yeux et le souvenir horrible de cette fatale soirée, trois ans plus tôt, où une cinglée avait réellement tiré sur Booth lui remontait en mémoire. Le sang chaud de son ami qui coulait entre ses doigts, le trop long voyage en ambulance, le directeur Cullen qui s'était approché d'elle pour lui annoncé la mort de son partenaire… Ces deux semaines, où Booth avait été mort, avaient depuis longtemps été catégorisées comme les pires de sa vie. Elles avaient été si abominables qu'elle avait été une des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à refuser Booth devant les marches du _Hoover_ l'an dernier. Pouvait-elle aimer Booth si cela signifiait qu'elle le perdrait un jour?

Chassant ces idées de sa tête, écrasant les larmes qui s'étaient échappée, respirant un bon coup et calmant le mouvement de ses mains moites, elle sortit du cabinet de pharmacie la brosse à dents promise par Booth et entama sa routine de fin de soirée. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain, elle reçut un oreiller au visage.

« Pensez vite! Blaguait Booth.

- Pourquoi me lancez-vous un oreiller?

- C'est… laissez tomber, c'est 'pensez vite'. J'ignore pourquoi, mais quelqu'un a, une fois, trouvé hilarant de lancer des objets aux visages des gens qui ne s'y attendent pas. C'est un jeu.

- Ah! Dit Bones en comprenant, mais en gardant un ton neutre. C'est drôle.

- Non pas vraiment, mais les gens le font quand même.

- Ça n'a pas de sens.

- Justement.

- Je suis confuse.

- Laissez tomber, dit-il ne voulant pas expliquer davantage une blague qui n'était pas drôle de toute façon. Ça va? Demandait-il avec un ton inquiet voyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Ce fut une dure journée. Vincent…

- Je sais. Je vous ai sorti quelque chose de plus confortable pour dormir, continua-t-il inconfortablement en lui présentant un vieux pantalon de jogging.

- Merci, dit-elle en prenant le pantalon avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers le salon.

- Mais où allez-vous?

- Au salon.

- Non! Pas question que vous dormiez au salon, c'est le paradis du sniper, il y a des fenêtres partout.

- Alors où suggérez-vous que je dorme?

- J'ai un lit bien confortable qui n'attend que vous. Je dormirai sur le plancher.

- Non, Booth, je ne peux vous faire dormir sur le plancher avec votre problème lombaire, vous allez souffrir le martyr demain. On pourrait… hésita-t-elle.

- Quoi?

- On pourrait partager le lit. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Las Vegas…

- Le Cirque…

- Les motels miteux qui, par un horrible hasard, n'avaient qu'une seule chambre de disponible.

- Vous vous souvenez de l'Illinois?

- Ha! Ha! Je suis toujours certain d'avoir entendu des coquerelles pendant la nuit, vous savez?

- Je dois vous avouer que moi aussi, je croyais à cette histoire de coquerelles.

- Alors toutes ces défaites voulant que le taux d'humidité de la chambre était trop bas…

- N'était qu'une stratégie pour vous calmer un peu… Les coquerelles ne mangent pas les personnes vivantes.

- Non, elles attendent qu'elles soient mortes, c'est beaucoup mieux, blaguait Booth.

- Alors vous m'accompagnez, dit-elle en s'approchant du lit.

- Laissez-moi simplement faire ma toilette ».

Lorsque Booth ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage paisible de sa partenaire déjà endormie de son côté du lit. Faisant le moins de gestes brusques possibles, il plaça son arme à feu sous son oreiller, il leva les couvertures et s'allongea à côté d'elle… et c'était décidément un geste qu'il souhaitait refaire plusieurs fois dans le futur. Contemplant le magnifique visage de la femme qu'il osait maintenant s'avouer qu'il aimait, il s'approcha d'elle, appuya ses lèvres sur sa tempe avant de fermer les yeux pour dormir d'un sommeil léger.

_À suivre..._


	3. Lettres à ceux que j'aime

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était complètement enroulé autour de sa partenaire, sa prise serrée, protectrice. Son bras gauche s'était glissé autour de sa taille et sa main s'était frayée un chemin sous son t-shirt pour caresser tendrement son abdomen d'une douceur inimaginable; une jambe s'était faufilée entre celle de son amie et l'autre cajolait doucement son pied, sa jambe, sa cuisse. Il avait le nez enfourné dans ses cheveux et les effluves délicieux de son shampoing tellement féminin l'éveillaient dans toute sa virilité.

Il hésita. Il aimait cette femme de tout son être et s'il ne se retenait pas, il draperait sa nuque de baisers, puis sa mâchoire, puis sa poitrine. Sa main sur son ventre montrait vers son estomac. Il appuierait avec autant de respect possible son érection matinale contre ses hanches et lui offrirait le plus beau des réveils. S'il ne se retenait, et il savait que Brennan accepterait ses avances à bras ouverts, il lui ferait l'amour toute la matinée. Il lui ferait l'amour à ne plus marcher droit, à en perdre la tête. Il lui montrerait enfin la différence entre le sexe et l'amour, entre la raison et la passion, entre la simple sécrétion d'endorphine et ce sentiment si puissant qu'il pourrait déplacer des montagnes.

Il ne pouvait lui faire cela. Il était possible qu'il meure aujourd'hui. Il était probable qu'il meure aujourd'hui. Tant que Broadsky était en liberté, il risquait sa vie, celle de son fils, celle de Bones. Aujourd'hui, il allait trouver le salaud qui avait tenté de lui enlever la vie et allait peut-être mourir avant d'y arriver. Il ne pouvait faire cela à Brennan. Il ne pouvait lui montrer l'amour pour lui enlever immédiatement après.

Il soupira, se sépara de son amie et prit une dernière bouffée de l'odeur de ses cheveux avant de se lever.

« Booth? Demanda Brennan à peine réveillée.

- Dormez, je vais faire du café.

- Vous ne voulez pas rester? Suppliait-elle, il savait à quoi elle faisait allusion et dut prendre tout son courage pour répondre :

- Je ne peux pas. Dormez, il est encore tôt ».

Brennan ne répondit point, elle fourra son nez plus profondément dans son oreiller et s'endormit à nouveau.

Il l'observa un instant, heureux d'être vivant pour voir ce magnifique spectacle. Il avait eu si peur hier. Il avait eu peur de la perdre, peur de se perdre, peur de mourir avant avoir dit à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle. Il avait toujours peur. Il avait tellement la trouille qu'il souhaitait, pour la première fois depuis trente ans, que sa mère soit là, à ses côtés. Il aurait aimé la rejoindre sur la dodine sur laquelle elle avait l'habitude de s'assoir et se lover contre elle pour se faire consoler pendant qu'elle lui chantait une berceuse. Il jeta un dernier regard à Brennan et se leva pour s'enfuir vers la cuisine.

Il ne perdit pas deux secondes. Il s'empara de plusieurs feuilles de papier, de deux enveloppes et d'un stylo et se mit à écrire.

_Washington D.C., le 12 mai 2011_

_Mon cher fils, _

_J'écris ces mots d'une main tremblante souhaitant du plus profond de mon cœur que tu n'aies jamais à les lire. Aujourd'hui, je vais faire quelque chose de très dangereux et je vais peut-être mourir. Mon petit homme, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de toi et de tout ce que tu fais dans ta vie. Tu es le petit garçon le plus intelligent, gentil et courageux que je connaisse. Je t'aime mon fils. _

_Je veux que tu sois sage avec ta mère, elle travaille fort pour te donner une bonne vie et elle mérite que tu fasses tous les efforts possibles pour que tu ailles aussi loin que tu aies envie d'aller dans la vie. Occupe-toi de Pops. Je sais qu'il te dira le contraire, mais il a plus besoin de toi qui ne le laisse voir. Je te demande aussi de t'occuper de Bones. Elle est seule dans la vie et aura besoin d'un homme comme toi pour l'aider dans son chemin, même si, elle aussi, te dit parfois le contraire. _

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de regrets dans ma vie, mon grand, mais en écrivant ces mots, je me rends compte que mon plus grand regret sera de ne pas te voir grandir, de te voir devenir l'homme que tu seras sûrement, de te voir finir le secondaire, graduer et entrer à l'université. Je suis triste de ne pas te voir devenir le super scientifique que tu souhaites devenir, de ne pas t'accompagner lors de ton mariage et de ne pas tenir ton enfant lorsqu'il viendra un jour au monde. _

_Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie et sache, Parker, que je t'aimerai toujours, même du paradis. _

_Je t'aime gros comme la Terre, l'espace et l'Univers!  
><em>

_Papa_

Booth dut prendre une respiration en terminant sa lettre, des larmes étaient montées à ses yeux et il ne pouvait croire qu'il venait de mettre ces mots sur papier. Il leva son regard et le dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre avant de soupirer et de prendre une nouvelle feuille pour recommencer à écrire.

_Washington D.C., le 12 mai 2011_

_Bones, ma Bones, ma seule et unique Bones, _

_Tu dors de l'autre côté de cette porte que je fixe (tu me permettras de te tutoyer; après toutes ces années, je trouve parfois étrange qu'on se vouvoie toujours) et je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que j'ai à te dire. En fait, j'aurais tant de choses à te dire, mais j'ignore comment. _

_Tu te souviens, il y a quelques mois lorsque nous avions enquêté sur la mort de cet homme qui avait plusieurs épouses? Après l'enquête, je t'avais dit qu'il était possible d'aimer plus d'une personne dans notre vie, mais qu'il y en avait qu'une seule qu'on aimait plus que les autres? Cette personne, pour moi Bones, c'est toi. Tu es celle que j'aime le plus, celle que j'aime tout court. _

_J'ai fait tant d'erreurs ces derniers mois, tant de bêtises. J'ai tenté de masquer la douleur que je ressentais sans savoir que je t'en causais. Je te supplie du plus profond de mon âme de me pardonner. La dernière chose que je voulais faire était de te faire du mal. Je ne veux pas te causer davantage de douleur. _

_Lorsque j'aurai terminé cette lettre, je retournerai dans la chambre, t'embrasserai sur le front et irai peut-être mourir. J'espère que non, ainsi tu n'auras pas à lire cette pathétique tentative de mettre par écrit ce que je ne sais dire à haute voix. Je souhaite sincèrement vivre pour voir la fin de cette journée. Je ne veux pas mourir. _

_Je ne veux pas mourir parce que je t'ai regardé ce matin et tu étais si belle que j'ai dû prendre toute la volonté de mon être pour ne pas te faire l'amour à l'instant. Je ne saurai jamais ce que c'est de te faire l'amour, je ne saurai jamais ce que c'est de t'embrasser parce que j'en ai juste envie, de me quereller avec toi pour savoir de quelle couleur on peinturerait les murs de la chambre à coucher et quel prénom nous donnerions à nos enfants. Jamais, je ne pourrai demander ta main en mariage – ce qui est probablement une bonne chose puisque tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne voulais pas te marier. Je ne te quitterais pas si tu me disais non. Je t'accepterais telle que tu serais. Je t'embrasserais, te dirais 'd'accord', puis je passerais à autre chose. _

_Je ne saurai jamais ce que serait de tenir notre enfant dans nos bras, un enfant probablement si intelligent qu'il parlerait dès la naissance et serait capable de me battre en mathématiques dès l'âge de trois ans. Mon offre d'utiliser mon sperme tient toujours si tu le souhaites. Tu seras une maman extraordinaire. Peu orthodoxe, mais extraordinaire. _

_Je veux te demander un petit service. Peux-tu t'occuper de Parker? J'ai des fonds placés en sécurité pour lui assurer un avenir au collège, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'il ait la possibilité de faire ce qu'il veut. Il dit pour l'instant qu'il veut devenir un grand scientifique – je me demande sincèrement où il a pigé cette idée ;^) – et je souhaite réellement qu'il fasse ce qui lui plaise dans la vie. Peux-tu aussi, au meilleur de tes capacités, le décourager d'entreprendre une carrière militaire? Je sais par expérience que, parfois, l'appel du devoir est trop grand, mais je souhaite sincèrement épargner à mon fils les traumatismes que j'aie vécus. Il pourra arriver à accomplir son devoir d'une autre façon… en trouvant un remède contre le cancer, peut-être? Je sais de toute façon, que peu importe comment tu vas le guider, tu vas trouver les mots nécessaires pour le guider sur la bonne voix. Tu as toujours été géniale avec lui. _

_Je dois te laisser, je sens que je pourrais t'écrire ainsi pendant des heures, mais le devoir m'appelle. Je sais, c'est ironique. Bones, avant de partir, je voulais écrire ces mots pour que tu les comprennes à jamais : JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI. Je t'aime de tout mon être et serai toujours près de toi à partir des cieux (même si tu ne le crois pas). _

_À jamais_

_Ton Booth._

Il enveloppa sa lettre, la glissa dans la veste de son complet espérant avoir le temps des les remettre à Sweet au cours de la journée. À ce moment précis, son téléphone sonna.

« Booth.

- Caroline. On a retrouvé Broadsky.

- J'arrive ».

Il soupira, pénétra dans la chambre à coucher, appuya ses lèvres contre le front de Brennan et murmura : « prenez soin de vous ». Sur ce, il quitta son appartement ne voyant pas la larme dans le coin de l'œil de son amie.

_À suivre_...


	4. Inquiétudes

BANG! Sweets sursauta. La porte de son bureau s'était refermée laissant entendre un lourd bang sonore et il devait s'avouer que peu de gens avait le même effet sur lui que la femme qui venait de pénétrer dans son bureau. Une femme forte, intimidante, terrifiante, dont le regard bleuté nourri d'une colère rouge lui glaçait le sang. Elle s'avança vers lui et il se demanda un instant si elle allait le frapper au visage tellement il pouvait lire la fureur dans le sien.

« Où est Booth?

- Dr. Brennan.

- Où est Booth, je vous ai demandé!

- Vous ne deviez pas quitter l'appartement de Booth, c'était très dangereux! Broadsky pourrait être n'importe où.

- Je m'en fous! Hurlait-elle à travers sa rage. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, où est Booth?

- Comment avez-vous fait pour quitter son appartement de toute façon? N'était-il pas supposé être surprotégé?

- N'importe qui aurait pu passer ces gardes, les neutraliser a été un jeu d'enfants.

- Dr. Brennan, ces hommes ont déjà travaillé pour des dignitaires de la plus haute importance. Un d'eux a même été des services secrets!

- Vous ignorez toujours ma question! Où est Booth?

- Il ne vous l'a pas dit?

- Non. Il ne m'a rien dit. Je me suis levée ce matin et l'appartement était vide. Il ne m'a que laissé ceci, dit-elle en tendant au psychologue un message disant : '_Salut Bones. Je vais travailler. Ne quittez pas l'appartement. Booth.'_

- Il est… euh… On a eu des informations concernant Broadsky. Il se serait réfugié dans sur un navire marchand dans le port. Booth et l'escouade tactique prépare une introduction… il ne vous a rien dit?

- Ils poursuivent Broadsky? MAIS C'EST DE LA FOLIE! Booth m'a parlé de cet homme. Il m'a dit qu'il préparait probablement une embuscade. Il est probablement le meilleur tireur de précision au monde si on ignore Booth. Il connait les stratégies et les tactiques militaires; il sait où et comment se placer pour tirer sur des gens sans que ceux-ci puissent même savoir d'où le coup est parti. Il est cruel, vicieux et veut la mort de Booth! Ces agents de l'escouade tactique vont tous être décimés avant même d'avoir mis les pieds sur le pont du bateau!

- Dr. Brennan, vous l'avez dit vous-même, Booth est probablement le meilleur agent au monde pour faire face à cet homme. Qui pourra l'arrêter si ce n'est pas Booth?

- Vous ne réalisez pas? Booth ne porte jamais les protections nécessaires dans ces situations. Il dit que ça réduit sa mobilité. Un faux mouvement et il peut se faire tuer! Il aurait dû m'attendre, il aurait dû m'en parler!

- Vous attendre pour quoi? Pour que vous y alliez vous aussi, avec votre inexpérience et votre imprévisibilité? Pour que vous mettiez lui ou vous-même dans la ligne de mire? Pour que vous preniez des risques non-nécessaires? Vous êtes trop importante à ses yeux pour qu'il risque votre vie comme ça!

- Il ne m'a même pas dit 'Au revoir', commençait-elle à dire avec plus d'émotions.

- Dr. Brennan…

- Et s'il mourrait, hein? Et si… elle ravala un sanglot. Et s'il mourrait avant que je puisse…

- Que vous puissiez quoi?

- Non! C'est inutile. Je retourne chez moi ».

D'un bond, elle se leva et se retourna pour se diriger promptement vers la porte qu'elle avait fait claquer brutalement quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Dr. Brennan, dit Sweets en se levant pour arrêter sa course.

- Je m'en vais.

- Attendez!

- Quoi? Dit-elle en se retournant vers le jeune homme qui pâlissait devant la tâche difficile qu'il avait à faire. Il prit une grande inspiration.

- L'agent Booth… une inspiration… m'a remis… ceci pour vous dans l'éventualité de son… décès. Il m'a supplié de ne vous la remettre que s'il… bref, finit-il avant de tendre une enveloppe à l'anthropologue, que le regarda, touchée.

- Ce que vous faites ne me semble pas très éthique… prononça la jeune femme. Mais j'apprécie votre décision.

- Laissez-moi faire un coup de fil. On va vous escorter jusque chez vous et Angela va vous y rejoindre, d'accord? »

Brennan, touchée, n'hocha que oui de la tête et murmura un silencieux « Merci, beaucoup. Vous êtes… vous êtes un bon ami ». Elle se retourna et sortit tranquillement du bureau pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Elle y pénétra, mais sans une raison apparente, elle appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage au lieu de celui du sous-sol où elle était pourtant stationnée. Les portes s'écartèrent et elle les traversa, marcha les quelques dizaines de mètres qui la séparait du bureau de son partenaire et s'y engouffra.

Elle prit quelques secondes. Elle regarda les photos qu'il avait accrochées au mur, les différents items qu'il avait ramenés d'une enquête, d'un voyage ou d'un simple événement et qui avaient immanquablement une grande importance pour lui. Elle laissa ses doigts toucher le bureau qu'il ne laissait personne toucher sauf elle, elle laissa sa main caresser le cuir de la chaise qu'il avait tant voulu acquérir, elle laissa son nez s'enfoncer dans l'appui-tête dont l'odeur lui rappelait ses produits coiffants dont il était si fiers.

Et s'il ne remettait jamais les pieds dans ce bureau? Et s'ils n'y partageaient plus de soirées à manger du Thaï et à finir de la paperasse inutile? Et si cet endroit spécial, cet indicateur d'une réussite professionnelle s'en allait à un autre agent? Et si quelqu'un d'autre y occupait ses soirées à apprécier la chaise, la vue, les soirées Thaïs entre amis, les regards brûlants, les légères querelles, les insinuations, les moments précieux?

Ils en avaient perdu tellement ici de ces moments. Ils en avaient perdu tellement partout de ces moments. Il n'y avait pas un endroit dont elle pouvait penser où il n'y avait pas un moment perdu. Ce bureau, le bureau de Sweets, l'extérieur du building où elle était, le _Royal Diner_ où ils mangeaient régulièrement, le _Founding fathers_, le _Lincoln Memorial_, labo de l'institut, son bureau, celui d'Angela, celui de Cam, la salle d'examen, les limbes, le sous-sol de l'institut, le hall où ils allaient se reposer de temps à autre, son appartement à lui, son appartement à elle… elle soupira. Elle prit une dernière inspiration de l'appui-tête, caressa une dernière fois le cuir de la chaise, toucha de ses doigts une dernière fois le bureau et quitta la pièce pour retourner chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, Angela l'attendait. Elles ne dirent mot, elles s'approchèrent et se prirent dans ses bras et se serrèrent sincèrement comme deux amies qui vivaient une tragédie. Ensemble, elles s'assirent sur le sofa et attendirent plusieurs minutes avant qu'une des deux prirent paroles.

« C'est injuste, murmura Angela.

- Quoi?

- J'ai dit : c'est injuste. Tellement injuste.

- Qu'est-ce qui est injuste Angela.

- Tout, le monde dans lequel nous vivons est injuste.

- Tu parles de Vincent?

- Entre autre. Je ne veux pas mettre un enfant au monde pour le laisser grandir, souffrir, guérir pour qu'il se fasse assassiné par le premier malade mental venu.

- Tu ne parles plus de Vincent maintenant, non?

- Non.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour Booth, il était trop tard.

- Je sais.

- Il avait bien fait de passer à autre chose.

- Qui pouvait le blâmer?

- Je lui ai fait mal.

- Mais tu vas mieux, maintenant. En tout cas, tout semble aller mieux, n'est-ce pas?

- Je l'ignore… nous avons couché ensemble cette nuit.

- BREN!

- Non, pas couché dans le sens de faire l'amour, mais couché dans le sens de dormir.

- Oh!

- Et je me suis réveillée au cours de la nuit et il dormait à point fermé. Il ronflait un petit peu. Son bras était autour de mon abdomen, son nez dans ma nuque et je me suis dit : 'si au moins cela pouvait durer'.

- Ça peut durer Bren.

- Angela, il est en train d'entreprendre la mission la plus dangereuse de sa vie. Il n'a pas l'avantage du terrain, il se bat contre un des meilleurs tireurs que l'armée américaine a eu, disait-elle en retournant l'enveloppe encore cachetée que lui avait donnée Sweets dans ses mains. Tu sais que je l'aime Angela?

- Je sais, chérie.

- Pas juste comme un ami ou un collègue.

- Je sais, chérie. Je suis fière de toi.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu crois en l'amour. Tu admets que tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un même si tu n'es pas totalement certaine que ce soit réciproque. Tu as grandi, Bren! Dit-elle avant de remarquer l'enveloppe. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela?

- Une lettre que Booth m'a laissée au cas où…

- Tu vas la lire?

- Je débattais mentalement l'idée. Je n'étais pas encore arrivée à une conclusion valable.

- Je te conseille d'attendre… attend au moins de savoir s'il… va revenir avant de la lire. Laisse-lui dire ces choses par lui-même s'il en a envie. Et s'il revient, il y aura un moment où tu sauras que tu dois la lire.

- Tu sais, Angela, tu es probablement la meilleure amie que je n'aurai jamais dans ma vie.

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes! Elles rirent toutes les deux. Leurs rires s'estompaient alors qu'elles entendirent cogner à la porte du condo. Prête à faire face à la musique? »

Brennan ne fit qu'hocher oui de la tête et ramena ses genoux à son menton comme pour se protéger de ce qui arriverait. Angela se leva, traversa le hall et ouvrit la porte.

_À suivre..._

**NA:** Help! J'ai besoin de savoir quel nom porte en Europe la coupe de cheveux que nous appelons la "coupe Longueil" au Québec. Vous savez cette coupe tout droit sortie des années '80 où les hommes portaient les cheveux courts à l'avant et longs à l'arrière? Les américains l'appellent la 'mole'? Merci de votre aide :)_  
><em>


	5. Je ne voulais pas mourir!

_« Prête à faire face à la musique? »_

_Brennan ne fit qu'hocher oui de la tête et ramena ses genoux à son menton comme pour se protéger de ce qui arriverait. Angela se leva, traversa le hall et ouvrit la porte._

Seulement deux personnes pouvaient être de l'autre côté de cette porte, Sweets et Booth; Booth annonçant en sa présence une bonne nouvelle, Sweets en annonçant une mauvaise. Angela ne prit pas la peine de regarder dans l'œil magique pour voir la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle ne fit que prendre une bonne respiration, appuya sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la retourna. La porte s'ouvrit et en un clin d'œil, elle vit qui se retrouvait de l'autre côté. Laissant échapper une respiration qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait, elle se jeta au cou de l'homme costaud qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du cadre.

Sans ne dire un mot de plus, elle se défit de l'étreinte, sourit à l'homme, lui donna un baiser sur la joue et se retourna pour retourner vers le salon où était toujours assise Brennan les genoux sous le menton. Elle murmura : « Brennan? », qui se retourna et vit ses deux meilleurs amis qui se tenaient dans son salon. Sans attendre, Brennan se leva et se jeta sur Booth qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour enfourner son nez dans sa nuque. Souriant devant ce spectacle, Angela sourit, prit son sac et dit : « on déjeune demain? » Brennan, toujours dans l'étreinte de Booth, ne souhaitant pas s'en défaire, n'hocha que oui de la tête et son amie s'en alla.

« Vous êtes là, murmura Brennan après que la porte se soit fermée.

- Je suis là.

- Vous êtes vraiment là!

- Mm hm.

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous.

- Je suis là, chuchotait-il d'un ton réconfortant.

- Ne me faites plus cela.

- Je vous le promets.

- Je suis sincère, Booth, la prochaine fois où vous risquez votre vie sans m'en parler d'abord, je vous arracherai les testicules.

- Ouille! C'est promis, alors la prochaine fois où je risquerai ma vie, je vous enverrai un télégramme.

- Ce sera très apprécié, rit-elle en se séparant de lui. Vous allez bien? Broadsky?

- Ne fera plus de mal à personne pour très longtemps.

- Il est…

- Quartiers généraux du FBI, sécurité maximale. Il sera transporté à une prison fédérale demain.

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous, dit Brennan à nouveau. Et si…

- Bones, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

- Quoi?

- Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, je ne veux pas vous faire fuir, je veux simplement vous dire ce que je ressens… ici, affirmait-il en pointant son cœur.

- Booth…

- Laissez-moi parler, Booth, je vous prie, suppliait l'homme alors qu'elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Ok, vous savez lorsque vous m'avez demandé il y a quelques semaines de vous dire un mensonge que je vous avais déjà dit?

- Oui, mais…

- Je vous ai répondu que parfois je vous mentais pour épargner mes propres sentiments, pas les vôtres?

- C'était un mensonge?

- Non, ce qui était un mensonge… Je vous ai menti lorsque je vous avais dit que j'étais passé à autre chose.

- Booth…

- Dans cette voiture, ce soir-là, lorsque vous m'aviez avoué ce que vous ressentiez pour moi, j'ai menti. Je n'ai jamais réussi à réellement passer à autre chose. Vous avez toujours été le standard à partir duquel je compare les autres femmes et je dois vous avouer que personne n'a jamais réussi à vous dépasser.

- Personne?

- Personne, Bones, et je dois vous avouer quelque chose d'autre.

- Quoi?

- Hier, j'ai eu peur de mourir.

- Hier?

- Ouais, hier, lorsque Broadsky a tiré sur Vincent et que j'ai compris que la balle m'était destinée, j'ai eu tellement peur!

- Vous? Peur? Peur de quoi.

- J'ai eu peur de mourir. J'ai eu peur de mourir avant d'avoir fait les choses que je voulais faire, dire les choses que je voulais dire, voir les choses que je voulais voir.

- Vous…

- Je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir vu Parker grandir, avant de devenir le parrain du bébé d'Angela et d'Hodgins. Avant… commença-t-il en glissant une main sur sa joue, je ne veux pas mourir avant de vous avoir dit à quel point je vous aime. Je ne veux pas mourir avant de vous avoir fait l'amour, avant d'avoir touché chaque parcelle de votre épiderme et avant d'avoir vu votre visage le matin.

- Mais votre… votre… votre colère?

- Je ne veux plus être en colère, Bones. La vie est trop courte, Dieu sait qu'on l'a vu hier, pour que la colère nous empêche de vivre notre destin.

- Je ne crois pas au destin.

- Mais vous croyez en moi?

- Oui, Booth. Je crois en vous ».

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus. Dans un élan de passion, il glissa sa main libre autour de sa taille, la tira vers lui et l'embrassa du plus profond qu'il pouvait. Il explorait ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa langue et elle rendait son baiser avec la même ardeur. Les mains de Brennan étaient monté jusqu'à son cou et s'étaient glissé dans ses cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse folle et d'une puissance telle qu'elle était certaine qu'il pouvait le sentir contre sa poitrine. Il caressait sa joue, sa nuque, son dos. Ses lèvres se déplaçaient de sa bouche à son menton puis à sa mâchoire, puis à son cou. Il faisait l'amour à sa nuque et il se retira soudainement; ses sentiments étaient trop forts.

« Dieu que je vous aime. Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point je vous aime. Bones...

- Je crois que j'en ai une idée », dit-elle en le reprenant par le collet et en l'embrassant avec la même adoration que plus tôt.

Booth ne pouvait croire ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, mais n'arrivait pas à arrêter l'élan de passion qui l'envahissait. Il avait attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps. Il glissa sa main sur le postérieur de Bones qui comprit le message et sauta sur les hanches de Booth. Riant tous les deux devant le ridicule de la puissance de leur attraction, ils se déplacèrent vers la chambre de Brennan et la déposant délicatement sur le lit, il glissa à nouveau sa main sur sa joue et murmura : « je t'aime, Bones ».

_À suivre..._

**NA: **Merci tout le monde pour votre aide à propos de la coupe de cheveux. Étrangement, je crois avoir eu environ 5 réponses différentes (alors qu'au Québec, la coupe Longueuil reste la coupe Longueuil peu importe qui la mentionne!) Je ne suis pas certaine que je vais utiliser toutes ces réponses, mais votre implication est très appréciée :)_  
><em>


	6. Petits réveils

**NA : **Bonjour, juste un mot pour dire que je ne serai capable de mettre à jour cette fanfiction dans les mêmes délais qu'à l'habitude pour les prochains chapitres. C'est une bonne nouvelle puisque je travaille à plein temps ces jours-ci – ce qui est rare pour moi – et que j'ai des travaux universitaires que je n'ai pas encore commencés à remettre cette semaine. Les idées sont déjà en tête. J'attends simplement avoir assez d'énergie pour écrire les prochains chapitres. Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

><p>Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil matinal chatouillaient son nez, sa joue, son visage, Booth la regardait. Il fixait son bras qui sortait des draps, son épaule veloutée et les couvertures qui couvraient tout le reste de son corps nu, sauf une jambe qui avait trouvé un chemin pour en sortir. Caressant doucement la peau de son avant-bras d'une finesse à en couper le souffle, il tentait de revivre les événements de la nuit dernière, cherchant à la graver à jamais dans sa mémoire.<p>

La nuit précédente avait été parfaite, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginée. Il l'avait couchée sur son lit, lui avait affirmé à nouveau tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et l'avait embrassée. Elle répondit à son baiser avec fougue avant d'arrêter brusquement. Elle avait levé son regard vers lui et avait dit : « Ça fait tellement longtemps ». Il ne comprit pas immédiatement les implications de ces paroles. Il était vrai que tout chez eux avait été tellement long à prendre forme, mais lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour à quiconque depuis plus de 30 mois, il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avait décidé d'attendre, de se réserver pour lui, et il se sentait des plus spéciaux simplement pour cela. Il l'avait donc pris avec plus de passion, avait lavé son cou, sa nuque, sa gorge de baisers. Il l'avait déshabillée en prenant tout le temps du monde et lui avait fait l'amour comme il n'avait fait l'amour à personne d'autre auparavant.

Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, son corps nu contre le sien, il ne put s'empêcher de se pincer. Et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un sourire au coin des lèvres et les yeux brillants, il ne put croire qu'il l'avait dans ses bras.

« Bon matin, avait-il dit d'une voix rauque avec affection.

- Bon matin.

- Bien dormi?

- C'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passée depuis plusieurs mois.

- Moi aussi. Alors?

- Quoi alors?

- Est-ce que l'idée de commencer une relation monogame à long terme avec moi te fous la chair de poule?

- Je ne vois pas ce que la volaille a à faire là-dedans, mais je suis plutôt excitée à l'idée d'entamer une relation à long terme avec toi.

- Bien, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser. T'as faim, soif?

- Nous sommes chez moi, c'est moi qui devrais t'offrir quelque chose.

- Nah, après la frousse que je t'ai faite hier, tu as le droit à un petit déjeuner au lit… il laissa un baiser sur son épaule… un café… un baiser sur la mâchoire… et probablement à une nouvelle ronde d'exploration corporelle, dit-il avant de laisser un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et de se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Booth? Demanda-t-elle avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce.

- Oui?

- Devrions-nous en parler aux autres?

- Les autres?

- Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Cam.

- Eh bien, je suis à peu près persuadé qu'Angela le sait déjà, elle a un don pour sentir ces choses, mais pour les autres, je ne sais pas...

- Je préférerais qu'on attende.

- Pourquoi?

- Lorsque la nouvelle se répandra, tout le monde sera sur nos fesses et nous posera toute sorte de questions.

- À nos fesses, Bones, « À » nos fesses.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit à nos fesses.

- Ils l'apprendront bien un jour, tu sais? Comme le jour où ils enverront une carte postale à l'un de nos appartements et recevront un retour à l'envoyeur parce qu'un de nous deux aura déménagé chez l'autre.

- Pouvons-nous au moins, je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela… savourer ce que nous avons avant de tout rendre public?

- Oh! Bones, disait-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle, je savourerai n'importe quoi avec toi ».

Avec un rire sincère, il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Savourant tous les deux cette étreinte spontanée, ils n'entendirent pas la première sonnerie de leur téléphone. Mais lorsque celui-ci sonna une deuxième fois, ils ne purent l'ignorer.

« Prête à retourner à la réalité? » Demanda Booth.

* * *

><p>« Je suppose que vous commencez à être excités face à la venue de votre enfant? » Avait demandé Sweets devant son petit-déjeuner tentant de discuter avec un Hodgins ayant les cernes qui descendaient sous les joues et une Angela distraite. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, il dit à la blague :<p>

« Ne vous battez surtout pas pour répondre.

- Hein? Avait dit Hodgins en tournant son attention vers le jeune psychologue alors qu'Angela gardait son regard fixé vers la fenêtre. Oh! Pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

- Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez excités face à l'arrivée de votre enfant.

- Eh bien, Sweets, lorsque vous aurez une femme qui n'est pas capable de rester immobile au lit parce qu'elle tourne et se retourne sans arrêt puisqu'il ne semble pas y avoir une position dans laquelle elle est confortable, vous saurez si vous avez hâte que ce bébé arrive, avait-il dit avec animosité.

- Ok! Ok… et vous Angela… Angela?

- Angie, Hodgins donna un coup de coudre à sa femme.

- Oh, désolée… j'étais distraite.

- Ça va? Demanda son époux.

- C'est juste que Brennan avait promis de venir nous rejoindre ce matin.

- Son absence vous dérange?

- Son absence me réjouit, dit-elle en souriant avant de lever son regard pour voir ceux de deux hommes qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire… Laissez tomber… »

Contemplant la rue humide après une fraîche pluie de printemps, Angela souriante et sentant son bébé faire mille pirouettes dans son ventre, ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'au bonheur de son amie.

_À suivre..._


	7. Un autre Bang

**NA : **Alors que je me croyais super originale en dirigeant ma fanfiction en direction d'une grossesse (il n'y avait aucune indication officielle ou spoiler, à l'exception de la grossesse d'Emily Deschanels qui disait que l'émission allait en cette direction), voilà que le destin – ou le cerveau mal tourné de Hart Hanson – frappa et que ma fanfiction qui devait être si originale n'est devenue qu'un récit alternatif de ce qui est réellement arrivé dans l'émission. Pire, j'avais prévu une scène semblable à celle qui avait été jouée en ondes pour que Brennan annonce à Booth sa grossesse. Ainsi tentant d'enfin terminé une histoire que j'aie commencée, voici le récit de ma version de la fin de la saison 6.

* * *

><p><em>Quatre semaines plus tard…<em>

Brennan vivait une sensation étrange, non-orthodoxe, paradoxale. Elle était confuse, assurée, inconfortable, mais confortable. C'était une sensation étrange à décrire. Couchée dans le lit de son partenaire, son bras lourd de l'homme qu'elle aimait contre ses flans la gardant collée contre lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sensation de bonheur extrême l'envahir. Elle recensait tous les moments heureux qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières semaines, tous les moments de joie, de peine, de deuil, d'amour se bousculaient en son esprit. Ces moments étaient la preuve, l'unique preuve, que, pour elle, l'amour existait et qu'enfin elle, Temperance Brennan, pouvait en goûter le savoureux et juteux fruit. Et ainsi collé dans la chaleur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne pouvait que sentir le bonheur et l'amour radier de tout son être.

D'un autre côté, malgré que la sensation très agréable de sentir l'odeur virile d'un homme capable à ses côtés semblait plus que satisfaisante pour une personne complètement extérieur et bidimensionnelle, elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait que cet homme produisait une chaleur incommensurable et pratiquement insupportable. Et ainsi, son désir de rester coller contre Booth un peu plus longtemps fut moindre que son besoin de garder une température corporelle à l'intérieur des limites acceptable pour l'être humain. Tentant prudemment de se défaire du bras de son amant, elle souleva timidement le poignet dont la main rattachée avait étrangement trouvé résidence autour de son sein. Mais voilà que sans même se réveiller, il ramena son corps à lui avec plus de force, plaçant son évidente érection contre ses cuisses et elle ne pouvait plus même tenter de bouger.

Il y avait ce truc avec le début d'une nouvelle relation où malgré toute la passion que l'on ressent pour l'autre personne, on apprend des choses à propos de l'autre qu'on aurait préféré ne pas connaître. Par exemple, Brennan avait appris que Booth gardait ses chaussettes pour dormir, et ce, même s'il dormait nu; ce qu'elle trouvait particulièrement étrange étant donné que cet homme produisait assez de chaleur pour fournir une petite centrale thermique (au sens figuré évidemment). Elle ne comprenait non plus son obsession pour sa collection d'objets antiques qui lui rappelaient son enfance – il s'était même mis à cumuler les vieilles boîtes à épices dont l'odeur, spécialement ces derniers jours, lui donnait la nausée – enfance qu'il n'avait pourtant pas eue heureuse. Tout ça était sans oublier son horrible habitude de fumer le cigare dans son bain. Comment une personne aussi consciencieuse de sa santé pouvait entretenir une habitude aussi malsaine était hors de sa portée! Et elle ne pouvait ignorer la fois où elle l'avait surpris à prier avant d'entamer son repas… elle préférait ne pas commenter là-dessus. Elle en était à un point où elle devait décider : son amour pour lui était-il assez fort pour qu'elle ignorer ces aspects de lui moins attrayants?

Et comme pour répondre à sa question, elle revit ses yeux l'adorant, l'amour radiant de son regard, ses mains chaudes qui étaient si inconfortables quelques secondes plus tôt la rassuraient maintenant et l'évidente érection qu'elle sentait sur sa cuisse lui semblait dorénavant la bienvenue, sachant qu'elle en était vraisemblablement la cause. Elle se souvenait de son courage, de sa force, de son entêtement à faire de son monde à elle un monde meilleur. Elle se souvenait du fait qu'il était son meilleur ami, la seule personne au monde qui ait pu la convaincre que l'amour existait vraiment, même pour elle.

Brennan leva les yeux, jeta un regard au cadran et décida qu'il était l'heure de se lever.

« Booth… chuchota-t-elle, tentant de le réveiller calmement. Booth? » Aucune réponse. « Booth!

- Je suis là, je suis réveillé!

- Pour un _ranger_, tu es drôlement difficile à réveiller!

- Très drôle, dit-il avant de voir le 5h30 illuminé rouge sur le cadran. Et pourquoi me réveilles-tu à cette heure hâtive?

- Tu me tiens prisonnière.

- Quoi?

- Je ne peux pas me lever.

- Oh! Désolé! Dit-il en relâchant sa prise sur elle avant de lui sourire et de s'approcher d'un peu plus près. Peut-être pourrais-je me faire pardonner, avait-il continué en plaçant ses lèvres dans son cou.

- Je dois passer à mon appartement prendre des documents, chez le nettoyeur à sec et je veux me rendre au labo pour sept heures.

- Allons, Bones! Juste un petit peu… pour bien commencer la journée, continuait-il son assaut.

- Booth, je suis déjà arrivée en retard trois fois cette semaine! Je dois reprendre le temps perdu.

- Le temps passé avec moi est du temps perdu? Feignait-il une colère en se déplaçant tranquillement vers sa poitrine.

- Non, tentait elle un peu déconcentrée par la sensation des lèvres de Booth sur sa clavicule, mais les autres vont s'apercevoir qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche si j'arrive constamment en retard. Ça ne me ressemble pas.

- On s'en fout des autres – il attaquait maintenant un sein – laisse-les croire ce qu'ils veulent.

- Je croyais qu'on s'était entendu pour garder ça pour nous pour quelques semaines?

- **TU** t'étais entendu pour qu'on garde ça pour nous. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de rendre notre histoire publique! »

Il avait arrêté son assaut alors que la colère montait en lui, frustré de la réticence de sa partenaire.

« Je croyais que nous étions d'accord?

- Il y a quatre semaines de cela. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que les autres apprennent?

- Et le FBI?

- Quoi, le FBI?

- Il ne serait pas convenable d'informer le FBI du changement de statut de notre relation?

- Et quel est ce changement? Parce que ce matin, je ne suis pas certain de connaître la nature de ce changement!

- Nous étions des partenaires platoniques et nous sommes maintenant engagés dans une relation amoureuse monogame à long terme. Je ne croyais pas à avoir à préciser cela, spécialement pas à toi!

- C'est juste que parfois, quand tu ne veux dire à personne que nous sommes ensemble, j'ai l'impression que tu gardes cela pour toi pour qu'au moment où tout se va se gâcher, tu n'aies pas à en informer les autres.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi? » Avait-elle chuchoté, blessée par les paroles de son amant. Sans un mot de plus, elle se débarrassa des couvertures, se leva en trombe et fonça vers la salle de bain où elle s'enferma.

Booth soupira. Ce n'était définitivement pas comme cela qu'il avait eu l'intention de commencer sa journée et n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire à haute voix. Il était vrai qu'il questionnait les raisons pour lesquelles Bones ne voulait pas dire à personne qu'ils faisaient un couple. Il était aussi vrai que l'idée qu'elle ne le faisait que par doute à propos de leur couple lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais il savait que ce n'était que ses insécurités qui ressortaient, que la Bones d'aujourd'hui était confiante face à leur relation.

Il se leva, se dirigea à la porte de la salle de bain et y frappa doucement.

« Bones? Appelait-il avec une douceur dans sa voix. Bones, je suis désolé! Il entendait ce qui ressemblait à des pleurs de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Va-t-en!

- Bones, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te vexé! C'est juste… c'est tellement bon toi et moi, et tout ce qui est bien dans ma vie finit par s'envoler, et j'ai peur de te perdre… Bones? Il continuait à entendre des pleurs. Bones, est-ce que tu pleures?

- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix rouillée.

- Allons, Bones, sors! S'il-te-plait, il faut qu'on parle! Il faut qu'on discute de cela! Allons, Bones! Tu ne vas tout de même pas interrompre nos quatre semaines de sexe quotidien, non? Nous risquons d'avoir un appel du livre des records d'une journée à l'autre! »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour voir les yeux rougis de sa partenaire lui jeter des flèches de colère. Elle le poussa, se débarrassa du t-shirt qui lui avait servi de pyjama pendant les dernières semaines et lui lança au visage.

« Tiens pour tes quatre semaines de sexe! »

Elle s'habilla à une vitesse folle et avant même que Booth ait pu dire un mot de plus, elle avait quitté l'appartement en claquant la porte. Ce ne fut qu'au bas des escaliers – elle évitait dorénavant cet ascenseur – qu'elle comprit les répercussions de leur discussion.

_'Quatre semaines de sexe ininterrompu? Oh non!'_

* * *

><p>Enfermée dans sa salle de bain privée de son bureau de l'institut Jefferson, le docteur Temperence Brennant fixait le bâtonnet de plastique qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Sentant la panique s'emparer de tout son être, le petit symbole d'addition semblant la lorgner comme pour se moquer d'elle, elle laissa s'échapper une larme qui tombait du coin de son œil, se traçait un chemin à travers sa joue et glissait le long de sa mâchoire pour mouiller son haut qu'elle avait mis à la hâte ce matin-là, inquiète d'arriver en retard.<p>

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique. La panique qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt dans la matinée, craignant d'être en retard et ainsi de révéler son secret lui paraissait maintenant plutôt grotesque et la querelle qui s'en était suivi avec Booth, insignifiante.

Booth… Tout tournait toujours autour de lui.

Elle sourit en se souvenant de son accoutrement ridicule qu'il avait choisi de porter pour leur plus récente enquête. Elle doutait qu'une personne puisse être assez stupide pour porter ce genre de vêtement. Il lui avait répondu qu'un homme assez idiot pour s'habiller ainsi était définitivement capable de meurtre. Il avait eu raison.

Qu'allait-elle lui dire? Qu'allait-elle faire? Assise seule, sur sa toilette de l'institut Jefferson, se sentant plus que jamais vulnérable, elle fixait le test de grossesse positif qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire.

Elle remit le test dans la boîte, cacha la boîte dans son sac et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller chercher son manteau. Elle avait besoin de parler et savait exactement à qui elle devait s'adresser.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre de l'hôpital où son amie avait donné vie à son fils il y a quelques jours, Brennan l'aperçut qui dormait paisiblement, son bébé calme complètement éveillée dans un berceau à ses côtés. Elle s'y approcha et observa avec attention bébé Michael qui fixait sa marraine comme s'il connaissait le secret qu'elle gardait en elle. Elle leva ses bras et prit le bébé pour le bercer en attendant le réveil de sa maman.

Elle respira. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Elle voulait avoir un enfant, elle en avait fait voir le désir, elle avait même fait des démarches pour un donneur… Booth… Booth avait été son donneur, son premier choix. Berçant bébé Hodgins dans ses bras, fixant le regard de l'enfant, elle ne pouvait voir que de la pureté d'un nouveau né et ne pouvait attendre pour voir le sien.

« Tu es belle avec lui, avait murmuré Angela.

- Salut, tu veux le prendre?

- Non, ça va, dit la nouvelle maman. Tu ne vas pas, dis-moi? »

Brennan soupira.

« Je suis enceinte, Ange.

- Booth? »

Brennan ne put ajouter un mot de plus, elle ne fit que fermer les yeux et hocher de la tête. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, incertaine qu'il soit de bonheur ou de tristesse. Ses émotions étaient tellement mélangées, tellement confuses. Avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Bren, place Michael dans son berceau et vient ici », ordonna-t-elle à la fois inquiète pour son bébé et pour son amie. Dans un mouvement de soumission, Brennan se leva, plaça bébé Michael dans son lit et s'assit près de son amie qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« Bren, c'est une bonne chose! Tu veux avoir des enfants, Booth veut avoir des enfants. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, vous vous aimez.

- C'est tellement tôt!

- Et puis alors? Ça fait presque sept années que vous tournez autour du pot? N'est-il pas temps qu'il arrive quelque chose de bien? Que vous ayez enfin votre fin de conte de fée?

- Les contes de fée dans leur version originale finissent généralement mal, Ange.

- Moi, je parle de contes de Disney où Cendrillon rencontre son prince pour vivre heureuse pour toujours et jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu as droit d'avoir une fin heureuse, Bren. Toi, plus que tous, as droit à une fin heureuse.

- Mais Booth…

- … sera complètement béat à l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec toi, Bren.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre?

- Parce que je le connais! Parce que je te connais! Parce que je l'ai vu avec Parker, avec toi, parce que je sais qu'il veut avoir une famille avec toi! C'est tout ce qu'il veut, Bren, une famille avec la femme qu'il aime et cette femme-là, c'est toi!

- Tu crois?

- J'en suis sûre! Et toi, tu veux ce bébé?

- C'est trop tôt, recommença-t-elle.

- Non ce n'est pas trop tôt!

- J'ai peur, Ange, et si je ne suis pas une bonne maman.

- Bren, je peux t'assurer que tu seras la meilleure maman du monde – à l'exception de moi, bien sûr! Ton bébé aura une chance exceptionnelle de t'avoir comme maman.

- Merci, Ange.

- Comment vas-tu annoncer la nouvelle à l'agent Sexy?

- Je l'ignore, nous sommes en froid.

- Ça va s'arranger, ça s'arrange toujours ».

Souriant à sa meilleure amie, couchée dans son lit d'hôpital. Brennan sut soudainement qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

><p>Le ciel était clair et les étoiles illuminaient le firmament de Washington. Assise devant ce monument qui représentait tant pour elle, comme pour plusieurs Américains, elle observait la beauté de l'obélisque qui se dressait grand et fort devant elle. Cette place avait tant d'histoire! Tant d'histoire pour elle.<p>

Elle n'avait pas à se retourner pour savoir qui était celui qui s'approchait d'elle et qui s'était assis à une bonne distance d'elle, lui laissant l'espace dont elle avait besoin.

« Je suis désolée pour ce matin, Bones.

- Non, Booth, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas de bonnes raisons pour garder notre relation secrète.

- Non, c'est moi qui avais tord, je … j'ai tellement peur de te perdre, Bones… tu n'as idée à quel point.

- Je crois savoir, dit-elle alors que les larmes remontaient à ses yeux.

- Oh Bones, dit-il en apercevant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'amena à coller sa tête sur son épaule.

- J'ai tellement peur, Booth!

- Je sais.

- Ça fait un an aujourd'hui.

- Je sais.

- On s'était dit qu'on venait se rejoindre ici.

- Le temps passe vite… Dieu que des choses se sont passées en un an.

- Je préfère la fin de l'année.

- Moi aussi, Bones, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point!

- C'était la date que j'avais écrite sur le papier que nous avions fait brûler.

- Vraiment?

- Ouais. Je me suis dit qu'il y avait une symbolique intéressante en choisissant cette date.

- Bones?

- Oui?

- Moi, aussi, j'avais écrit cette date. Quand j'étais en Afghanistan, je m'étais fait livré un calendrier de cette année et j'avais entouré la date d'aujourd'hui. Je comptais les jours jusqu'au moment où je pouvais te revoir.

- Même après avoir rencontré Hannah?

- Hannah était amusante, légère, drôle, terre à terre, mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas toi. J'ai toujours su qu'elle n'était pas toi Bones. Je croyais que lorsqu'on reviendrait à la vraie vie, ce serait toi. Et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive j'étais impliqué jusqu'au cou avec elle. Nous habitions ensembles... et je ne pensais qu'à toi. C'est pour ça que je me suis éloignée de toi ces quelques mois, Bones, je ne pouvais être près de toi et vivre avec elle.

- Alors pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de t'épouser?

- C'est de la faute de Sweets, ça! Il était là et me plaignais que j'étais ce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir dans la vie parce que je n'étais toujours pas marié et tout…

- Idiot.

- Il était saoul, Bones, les gars disent des choses stupides quand ils sont saouls. Je n'étais pas moi-même avec Hannah. J'étais celui que je voulais être, le gars qui n'avait pas de père alcoolique, ni de problème de jeu, ni de passé de sniper. Je voulais que ce moi qui n'avait pas de soucis restent toujours en surface. Mais, les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, Bones, toi plus que tout le monde peut savoir qu'on ne peut pas effacer notre passé pour ne laisser voir que la partie de nous que nous aimons le plus. Les choses n'auraient pas marché avec Hannah, elle ne connaissait que la belle partie de moi. Tu connais toutes les parties de moi.

- Et je t'aime quand même.

- J'ai toujours de la difficulté à croire ça! »

Ils restèrent un bon moment à contempler le bassin du Lincoln Memorial. Se refaisant de joyeux souvenirs sur ces escaliers qui, autrefois, comptaient tant pour eux. Sachant que c'était le bon moment, elle prit une bonne inspiration.

« Booth, je suis enceinte ».

S'effaçant de son étreinte, le visage de l'homme passa du calme à la surprise. Brennan se retourna pour observer sa réaction. Il était dressé, un air illisible sur le visage.

« Tu…

- Je suis enceinte ».

Et BANG! Elle ne put croire ce qu'elle voyait. Lentement, le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'illumina, un sourire agrandissait, ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Un soupir heureux s'échappa de ses lèvres et tout son être semblait radier le bonheur.

« Tu… vraiment? T'es… enceinte? Il y a mon bébé… qui grandit… dans ton ventre? »

Elle ne put dire un mot, elle hocha de la tête, un sourire semblable au sien collé aux lèvres.

En transe, il plaça ses mains contre l'abdomen de la femme qu'il aimait et leva son regard pour prononcer ces paroles :

« Épouse-moi. »

_Fin. _

**NA : **À vous d'imaginer la suite! J'ai déjà en écriture une suite à la saison 6, mais je voulais terminer cette histoire avant d'en entamer une autre. La nouvelle histoire contiendra aussi la réponse de Brennan à la question de Booth (imaginant que même si le contexte est légèrement différent, la réponse resterait la même).


End file.
